Oscuridad galáctica
Oscuridad galáctica (Galaxia Darkness en inglés; ''ギャラクシアダークネス Gyarakushia Dākunesu'' lit. Oscuridad de Galaxia en japonés) es el Smash Final de Meta Knight en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U''. Es un Smash Final de captura. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en cubrir con su capa (para "atrapar" en ella) a los enemigos a los que se vayan a atacar mientras dice "Know my power!" ("¡Conoce mi poder!") o "Behold!" ("He aquí" u "¡Observad!"). Si se efectúa correctamente, esos oponentes se quedarán paralizados mientras toda la pantalla se oscurece por un momento. Entonces es cuando Meta Knight le da un gran espadazo hacia arriba o hacia el centro, aunque esto no influye en el daño producido por ese espadazo. Siempre hará 40% de daño a los oponentes que atrapa en la capa. Si acierta con este ataque, golpea a todos, incluso a su(s) compañero(s) de equipo. Este Smash Final es muy veloz, algo característico de casi todos los ataques de Meta Knight. Los demás luchadores en el escenario que no fueron atrapados en la capa reciben solo 18% de daño (solo 10% en SSB4), pero a veces es suficiente para mandarlos a volar un poco. Galería Oscuridad galáctica (1) SSBB.png|Meta Knight apunto de empezar su ataque en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oscuridad galáctica (2) SSBB.png|y empieza a cubrir a su enemigo Oscuridad galáctica (3) SSBB.png|el escenario se oscurece... Oscuridad galáctica (4) SSBB.png|y Meta Knight hace un corte a su enemigo. Oscuridad galáctica (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight atrapando a Kirby con el ataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Oscuridad galáctica (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight golpeando a Kirby con el ataque. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Oscuridad galáctica :El Smash Final de Meta Knight. Al desplegar su capa, la oscuridad se ciñe sobre el escenario y envuelve a sus enemigos. Su posterior espadazo pone en órbita a todo aquel que tenga la desdicha de encontrarse demasiado cerca. En la oscuridad, Meta Knight puede atacar enemigos alejados. ¡Quién lo viera repartiendo raudos golpes como un poseso! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Galaxia Darkness :Meta Knight's Final Smash. He flips his cape, and the darkness within envelops his foes and plunges the world into shadow. He then unleashes a series of sword strikes that do terrible damage and launch his foes. In the darkness, Meta Knight can also reach and attack distant enemies. One can imagine Meta Knight zipping back and forth at high speed to accomplish this. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Curiosidades *Existe una frase no utilizada dentro de los datos del juego relacionada con la Oscuridad galáctica: "Now, my power is without rival!" ("Ahora mi poder no tiene rival"). *Si Meta Knight usa este Smash Final contra ciertos personajes cuando estos están disparando una Nintendo Scope, esos personajes asumirán una posición de modelo de personaje (una "T"). Esto también ocurre si Meta Knight usa este Smash Final mientras Kirby esté convertido en Roca. *Junto al Landmaster, Final del día y Globo, es uno de los cuatro Smash Finales que pueden afectar a los compañeros de equipo en un combate por equipos aunque el fuego aliado esté desactivado. En este caso, el golpe que causa 18% de daño siempre golpeará a todos, sin diferenciar los equipos. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Smash Final de captura Categoría:Ataques cortantes Categoría:Universo Kirby